More Than Just An Acquaintance
by LadyFrankie
Summary: Haruhi looses a bet and has to hang out with Nekozawa. lime (1st Ch.) then kinda graphic-ish lemon in 2nd chappie! please review!
1. Chapter 1

More Than Just An Acquaintance

Hey! I don't own Ouran High school Host Club, obviously…. Enjoy the lime(?) Yes characters ore OOC because if they weren't this wouldn't be happening, probably.

I sat in music room three pouring tea for the "princesses" barely listening to their voices droning on and on. "Haruhi?" the blue eyed regular said pulling me from my thoughts. "Yes, Darling?" I said, imitating Tamaki perfectly. She stuttered and mumbled something quietly; I didn't care enough to ask what it was that she said.

Today was a rough day, and the evil twins made sure of that, since I lost that stupid bet with them. It all started this morning…

_Flashback_

_When I entered the Host Club Kyoya informed me that yesterday was the first day that I didn't add any yen to my debt. Of course Hikaru and Kaoru just had to hear him, because they bet that I couldn't do it again today. I being stubborn agreed._

_I've been on edge all day, cautiously pouring and walking, careful not to spill or bump into anything. It's not the challenge that had me nervous; it's what would happen if I lost. You see the twins recently found out about my secret crush the other day. _

_He peaked through the mysterious appearing and disappearing door that was connected to music room three. I turned bright red when I noticed him. His black wig perfectly covering the beautiful blond locks that he so despised. His flowing cape draped around his muscular shoulders and chest. My eyes suddenly finding interest in my feet and the carpet. Sadly the twins noticed my change in color and demeanor. _

_If I fail at the bet I have to go in Umehito Nekozawa's room._

End Flashback

I blinked back to the present just before Kyoya sent me a death glare for mistreating the young ladies flocking around me. Even surrounded by all these people the naughty images of what I could do to dear innocent Nekozawa Sempai. I knew he was since everyone was terrified of him. His inexperience excited me rather than being a turn-off. I imagined his reaction as I whispered dirty things in his ear… I once again snapped back to reality after thinking about dropping a tea set on purpose just to have an excuse to be alone with him in the dark.

I made it through my shift as a host member without messing up anything when suddenly Tamika ran up behind me screaming nonsense about him being my daddy. "Haruhi looks upset! Noooo who has upset my darling daughter! You can tell daddy!" When I gave him a blank annoyed stare he freaked out even more. "MOMMY! Something's wrong with our little girl!" He grabbed my arm and I dropped the plates I was holding.

I looked at the twins who smiled and pointed to the door across from me. I nervously stared at it while I picked up the glass. The twins couldn't stay to make sure I kept my end of the bet, but they knew I was a terrible liar.

So I stood in front of the door to the black magic club. I knocked on the door, no answer. I bit my lip and tried the door knob, unlocked. I pushed open the door and made my way to the back where his study was located. My legs felt like jelly as I followed the softly glowing candles and the sound of someone leafing through a book. His door was open half way, he had removed his wig since he was alone and it was dark. Beelzenef lied on the table beside him looking asleep or bored out of his tiny little fluffy mind. Towers of thick old books rested on the table around Umihito as he searched for something in each of them, looking unimpressed. Some of the books had odd titles for someone like Neko; one was titled "Love", and the others were typical looking spell books (I guess).

I leaned against the door jamb watching him, so fixated that he didn't notice me. 'I'll have to change that' I thought smirking. I assumed he knew I was a female, since I've seen him staring at my breasts before. I unbuttoned the first few buttons on my jacket and cleared my throat. Neko's head snapped up and he started blushing lightly. "Is there something I can help you with?" he said nervously. "Yes Sempai, there is." I purred. I'm not exactly sure what came over me but I couldn't resist be somewhat provocative. "But first it's a bit hot in here, isn't it?" I took my jacket off all the way leaving me in my tank top and, sadly, unappetizing slacks. He still reacted quite nicely his hand curling up to a fist and looking down intently. I smirked again and slithered up to his desk saying, "I was thinking about keeping you company, if that's okay, since we never get to talk". He stared at me nodding slowly, "T-t-tha-at would be o-oka-ay." He stuttered, looking a bit mad that he let it slip out.

I smiled and stood behind him as put my hands on both sides of his body while he faced the table still. I got close to his ear and whispered innocently, "what where you working on?" He gasped and muttered, "Nothing important" and cleared his throat. I wanted so badly to lean down and kiss his neck and jaw. It was amazing to me how this shy man could make me want him so much. I made sure to breathe on his sensitive ear and neck. I watched him shudder and squirm in his seat trying to control himself.

A/N: So guys how you like? Please say something okay… I really want to write a lemon but I'm terrified it won't be good enough… Criticism is highly appreciated just be nice please this is my first Fanfiction ever. But seriously though, is the structure bad? Please Review 0_o

Your authoress, Momo


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Just An Acquaintance

I think I love you guys =) I'm so happy that y'all reviewed, favorited, and are following my story! I could seriously cry right now! Thank you everyone who took the time to read and review! I promised I would make this if even only one person liked it, so you defiantly deserve this. Still don't own OHHC… nothing has changed….

P.S. I re-read the story I just wrote and I realized that there is a sentence that doesn't really end…. (Sigh)

P.S.S. There is a lemon here and I guess it could be considered kinda graphic…. Yeah guys I am a perv ok.

Chappie 2

_I smiled and stood behind him as put my hands on both sides of his body while he faced the table still. I got close to his ear and whispered innocently, "what where you working on?" He gasped and muttered, "Nothing important" and cleared his throat. I wanted so badly to lean down and kiss his neck and jaw. It was amazing to me how this shy man could make me want him so much. I made sure to breathe on his sensitive ear and neck. I watched him shudder and squirm in his seat trying to control himself._

He attempted to change the topic by asking me if I wanted anything. I smiled and said yes while looking right at him. I could feel myself blushing at what I said; I didn't want to sound so forward. His breath caught and just faintly I heard him mumble, "It already worked" I looked at him quizzically and he must have realized how loud he said that because he tried to change the topic once again. I wouldn't allow it this time, just as I was about to ask him what he meant by that it clicked. The spells… the sudden attraction i noticed from him... what he just let slip…. "You tried to put a love spell on me didn't you!" I accused him. He looked guilty and I felt bad, but he kind of deserved it didn't he? I thought about how I felt about him, the fact that I felt this way before he even seemed to notice I was female. Maybe the spell just made me act on what I wanted since I already loved him. Wait… I love him…? Do I? I thought. Yes, yes I do, I love everything about this man now standing in front of me. I loved his hair, his voice, his somewhat hidden charismaticness, the way he watches me when he believes im not already watching him.

"How exactly do you feel about me?" I questioned him a bit bluntly.

He cautiously said "I know that when I'm around you I feel warm and comfortable. I know that when those dreadful twins are around you I get mad. I know that I hate Tamaki for being the one you care about. And most of all I know that I love you, but that you don't love me." He finished gloomily. His confession stunned me; I had thought my feelings to be one sided. But he honestly thought I cared for Tamaki _that _way, eww.

"First of all Tamaki is nothing but a brother to me" I replied quickly.

"Really? I always thought that when he called you his little girl it was some weird kinky thing between you two…"

"No I liked him at first, but I quickly realized that we weren't right together and I saw who I was supposed to be with. By the way you don't know as much as you think, because I love you too." I finished with a smile as I grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. He seemed absolutely stunned enough to not be able to even kiss back yet, but I could tell that he was happy. So I decided to give in to my earlier want and kiss his jaw all the way down to his neck. He gasped when I licked his collar bone, and grabbed on to my hips to pull me closer. While exploring his neck, I found one of his erogenous zones which just happened to be the spot I almost bit when he was still sitting in the chair. I wondered what would happen if I did, so I lightly bit the area almost behind his ear and he moaned.

I couldn't stop the noises that bubbled up as he wrapped his arms fully around the small of my back and pulled me against him tighter almost mending us together. He put his mouth back on mine sucking on my lip. I also couldn't stop the pleading whine that came from my mouth when his body flexed against mine holding me even tighter. I was thoroughly embarrassed, thinking he wouldn't like me wanting more than he was already giving, but he became more frenzied thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I dug my fingers in his shoulders at the unexpected feeling of the soft muscle rubbing against mine.

Neko pushed us against the desk from earlier as one of his hands traveled down my hip rubbing the back side of my thigh up and down. I gasped and we decided to stop kissing momentarily for breath, but he began lightly grinding his erection on my inner thigh and I almost ripped his clothes off right then. He groaned breathily and pushed his face in the junction of my neck panting. I shoved his jacket and shirt off and very nearly died right there. I've always had this obsession with happy trails and his was absolutely perfect. I had to stop myself from pushing him on the table and licking his stomach and that sexy V cut not that he would mind, but ill keep that for later.

I grabbed his chin and brought it by my face so I could kiss him again. I ran my hands down his chest to his naval and back up. One of his hands still on my thigh, the other one on my hip slipped under my shirt and drew little circles around my belly button. I felt his surprised gasp on my lips at the cold metal ring on my upper bell button. He looked at me pleading me to take off the thin tank top I was still wearing. I turned us around so he was the one leaning on the desk, and teasingly pulled my shirt up exposing my skin to the now cold air. His eyes scanned me but before I could feel embarrassed he pulled me close and kissed me lovingly before kissing his way down my neck.

What he wasn't expecting was for me to drop the ugly slacks I was still wearing to the floor, which is exactly what I did. His eyes widened at the black thong I fortunately decided to wear this morning. Since he didn't look like he would be speaking anytime soon I took off his pants and laid him back on the desk then crawled on top of him. His lightly flushed body looked so tasty so I licked down his torso. He moaned at my ministrations and bucked his hips up lightly, which pressed in between my boobs. The naughtiest look crossed his face as he did it again and I realized that we both probably have the same dirty fantasies.

I bit the bottom of his belly button and traced his muscles with my hot tongue. I felt his growl when my mouth came close to his throbbing manhood. His head fell back when I licked his length through his briefs. I decided to stop teasing him and pulled his underwear off. I felt the urge to lick off the white substance on the tip. The taste of him was amazing, salty but sweet at the same time. He panted and moaned for me to "please do that again" I happily obliged, sucking the head into my mouth. He slightly convulsed, his hands sliding through my hair then gripping repeatedly. Of course the whole thing didn't fit in my mouth, so I licked the length of it and lightly squeezed the base. A little later he pulled me up to him and told me that he wished for our first release to be when we were connected. I nodded understanding while he attempted to remove my bra.

I giggled and took his hands showing him how the latch worked. When the bra was out of the way he stared hungrily down at my breasts, my nipples hardening even more from the feel of his stare. He licked one and massaged the other. I squirmed beneath him and pleaded with him to enter me. He looked torn between doing what I wanted and exploring me more. I told him he could do whatever he wanted later if he did this now. His eyes lit up and he began to spread my legs open. I looked away shyly when they were open wide enough. He kissed me to ease my mind and began rubbing this still painfully hard erection between my wet folds. We both gripped each other tighter and moaned at the amazing feeling. He asked me if I was absolutely sure about this, to answer his question I bucked my hips up and bit my lip staring at him. He looked as though he was holding himself back from ramming into me after that.

He pushed inside me slowly waiting for that barrier to stop him. He hit it eventually and when he did, he kissed me and shoved in as quickly as possible. It hurt a lot, but the pain was gone quickly. I moved my hips and he groaned and started pulling out only to push back in. He began picking up his pace as my moaning got louder. We kissed and held each other close as we pushed against one another. I could feel a strange tightening sensation go through my body almost the same time he began to tighten up. My head flung back when I snapped tightening around him, sending him over the edge too. I laid in him while we both rested. After a while he sat up and picked me up, carrying be through a door in the back that I didn't notice before. Behind the door was a huge bed. He set me down gently before crawling in next to me. I was going to ask about why we didn't use the bed, but I guessed that we couldn't have made it anyway. I was exhausted but before I fell asleep I looked at him and said, "I love you, Neko" he smiled and said, "I love you too sweetie, always." We snuggled up closer and slept peacefully.

=D so it's done. It may have taken my two days but I got it done, and most of all I think I like it. But what do you think dear readers? Review and tell me pweeze!

Your Authoress,

Momo


End file.
